Yukari Akiyama
Yukari Akiyama (秋山 優花里, Akiyama Yukari) the loader of the Anglerfish Team and one of the main protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Yukari is a second-year student from Ooarai Girls High School. Her height is 157cm and her blood type is type O. Yukari's father is a barber, and her house doubles as a barber shop. She's also the loader of the Anglerfish Team. The manga is told from Yukari's point of view. Through it we learn that Yukari has been in love with tanks since she was little, but as other girls found interest in other things, she stayed with her tanks and war equipment, causing her to be isolated and ostracized by her classmates. When Ooarai reveals that its Sensha-dou program is being revived, she wastes no time in joining, finally finding a sanctuary where she can be herself. She is even more overjoyed when she learns that Miho Nishizumi has also joined, though under very different circumstances. Appearance Yukari is a girl with short and curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Personality Yukari has a cheerful personality and is a dedicated tank enthusiast. Her hobby is collecting scale models of tanks, as well as relics from tanks and wars like wheels, tracks, jerrycans etc. She has a great respect for Miho, and habitually refers to her as "Nishizumi-dono". She even knows Miho's vital statistics, such as her three sizes . Background Yukari is the third new friend of Miho Nishizumi's since Miho transferrence to Ooarai Girls High School. She admires Miho intensely, almost like a starstruck fan. Yukari followed Miho's exploits during the previous Sensha-dou finals, but respects her decision to save her teammates unlike Miho's sister and mother, who did not condone the decision. During the mock-up match against the other girls from Ooarai's Sensha-dou team (which was supervised by their acting instructor Ami Chōno), Yukari acted as the gunner for Miho's tank team and managed to hit every other tank on the field. After they won the mock-up match, Yukari offered to be the team's loader to allow Hana to use her new found skills as a gunner. Later, Yukari's tank team will be called "Anglerfish Team". Unknown to the rest of her team, Yukari infiltrated Saunders University High School's ship disguised as a Saunders student to learn about their strategies for the upcoming match against Ooarai in the national tournament. She managed to learn which tanks Saunders planned to use, as well as their general strategy. When Yukari returned, she was surprised by Miho and the rest of Anglerfish Team. They had come to visit her home, and were worried what had happened to her. Yukari then showed the Ooarai girls the self-made video of her infiltrating Saunders' campus. During the semi-final Sensha-dou match against Pravda Girls High School, Yukari onced again infiltrated enemy territory along with Erwin in order to do reconnaissance and find the locations of Pravda's tanks, including their flag tank. Trivia *Her favorite flower is the Dandelion and her favorite tank is the Polish 7TP (two turret version). *She has her own Girls und Panzer special called "The Humble Yukari Akiyama's Tank Corner" (Fushou - Akiyama Yukari no Sensha Kouza), which is 6 episodes long. Each episode comes with its respective Girls und Panzer BD/DVD like the OVA episodes. Each episode is roughly 5 minutes long, and has Yukari talking about the characteristics and history of certain tanks in the show, following a certain theme each episode (e.g. episode 3 was about American tanks). *When she inflitrated Saunders Girls High School she calls herself as Sergeant Oddball. This was a reference to the Sherman tank commander of the same name played by actor Donald Sutherland in the movie Kelly's Heroes (1970). * Her "soulmate" is Heinz Wilhelm Guderian (episode 06, ~20:53); like Rommel, Guderian was a brilliant commander and pioneer of armored warfare tactics and took part in the actions of the Invasion of France alongside Rommel, however Guderian is best remembered for his actions on the Eastern Front, while Rommel is for his decisions in the African Campaign. Guderian was also responsible for tank development in the later phases of the war, and his knowledge of armoured vehicles was deemed almost second to none. He also authored a text 'Achtung-Panzer,' detailing tank development and tactics in 1937. *Yukari Akiyama was the second character to receive an official voice pack mod for the online tank battle game World of Tanks, as part of developer Wargaming.net's Japanese promotional collaboration with Girls Und Panzer. * Anglerfish team all share birthdays with famous military events in WW2. Yukari shares her birthday, the 6th of June, with Operation Overlord, better known as D-Day, the Allied invasion of Normandy in 1944. Gallery YukariAkiyama02.jpg|Yukari Akiyama's picture from the official website. YukariAkiyamaSong01.jpg|Yukari Akiyama's Character Song Album. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Anglerfish Team Category:Loaders